Motorized window coverings, such as blinds or roller shades, can be programmed to raise and lower in response to manual inputs, timers, environmental stimuli, etc. However, there may be instances where raising a window covering is dangerous due to a child getting caught in the strings of the blind as it rises. In these situations it may be necessary to program the motorized blinds to quickly stop the window covering from rising. To stop the rising process during emergency situations, the motorized window covering may utilize printed circuit boards (PCBs). In some instances, electric-component connectors for motorized window coverings include two PCBs that function in tandem. One PCB may need to respond to changes in magnetic fields while the other PCB may need to respond to electric signals.
During the manufacturing process, it may be useful to test the viability of PCBs before they are installed into motorized window coverings. Waiting until after the PCBs are installed to test the motorized window covering can be costly and time consuming. If a PCB fails after it has been installed in the motorized window covering, the window covering may need to be fully disassembled and reassembled in order to conduct another test. Apparatus and methods exist for testing PCBs, but existing technology does not provide a way to test electric-component connectors that include two PCBs that function in tandem where one PCB responds to changes in magnetic fields while the other PCB responds to electric signals.